1. Field
The following description relates to plasmonic modulators and optical apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical modulators according to the related art control flow characteristics of light, such as a direction and a degree of transmission/reflection, by using a mechanical movement of a light blocking/varying element or liquid crystal, a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) structure, and/or other devices known to one of ordinary skill in the art. In such optical modulators, an operating response time is long, that is, about several μs or more, due to characteristics of their driving methods.
Thus, optical modulators driven by using an electrooptic method (hereinafter, referred to as electrooptic modulators) have been suggested. Electrooptic modulators may have a relatively fast operating speed, but may require an electrooptic medium with a large volume and a large driving voltage. In addition, a leakage current is generated due to the large driving voltage.